Boyfriend
by hsysbb
Summary: Luhan itu terkenal dengan sikap dinginnya. Ia bahkan menolak semua orang yang menyatakan perasaan mereka. Ternyata, ada sebab dibalik itu semua. Yaitu... /summary gagal ah/ It's Hunhan fanfiction! Yaoi. Slight: Chanbaek.


"Luhan _sunbae_ , aku mencintaimu."

Luhan langsung mematung ditempatnya, menatap lelaki yang baru saja menyatakan perasaannya barusan. Ugh, itu sangat memalukan. Apalagi laki laki itu menyatakannya sambil berlutut dan membawa bunga. Luhan hanya memutar bola matanya malas.

"Yayaya terimakasih. Sekarang kau boleh pergi."

"Tap-"

"Kalau begitu aku yang pergi." Luhan langsung saja pergi meninggalkan laki laki itu dan terdengar kekehan pelan dari Xiumin, teman Luhan.

"Kau murid baru itu kan? Woah _daebak_ , kau berani juga. Asal kau tahu ya, Luhan itu tidak pernah menerima-HEY! Ish dasar _hoobae_ kurang ajar." Xiumin langsung mengumpat saat laki laki itu tiba tiba membalikkan badannya tanpa mendengar perkataannya. Xiumin pun hanya mengendikkan bahu pergi menyusul Luhan.

 **Boyfriend**

 **.**

 **Hunhan | Sehun x Luhan**

 **.**

 **Romance**

 **.**

 **This is yaoi fanfiction! Don't like? Don't read**

 **.**

 **A story by hsysbb**

* * *

 **HAPPY READING**

* * *

Xiumin dan Luhan berjalan beriringan sambil membawa nampan masing masing ditangannya. Sambil sesekali Xiumin mencari keberadaan kekasihnya, Chen.

"Kau tahu Lu, _hoobae_ tadi itu benar benar kurang ajar! Dia-"

"Xiumin-ah Chen datang kesini."

"Mana? Mana?" Xiumin langsung heboh sendiri saat Luhan mengatakan ada Chen. Padahal itu hanya akal akalan Luhan saja, ia benar benar tidak ingin membahas hal tadi. Jujur saja, kejadian tadi itu sungguh sungguh memalukan dan Luhan rasanya ingin mencekik laki laki itu karena berani beraninya mengungkapkan perasaannya didepan Xiumin. Awas saja!

"Ish kau berbo-"

"Hai _hyung_."

Xiumin langsung terlonjak kaget saat Chen tiba tiba duduk disampingnya sambil membawa makan siangnya. "Astaga, kau mengagetkanku Chen." Luhan bersyukur untung saja Chen benar benar datang saat mereka baru saja mendudukkan diri dibangku kantin.

Luhan berdecak pelan, "Tapi kau menyukainya, ck." Luhan berkata sinis sambil melahap makanannya.

"Ish kau ini iri saja." Luhan hanya memutar bola matanya malas melihat kelakuan pasangan kekasih didepannya ini.

"Luhan _hyung_ , aku melihat kejadian tadi. Kenapa kau menolak lagi? Padahal yang tadi itu lumayan tampan dan juga kenapa kau tidak berkencan dengan salah satu dari fans fans mu? Kulihat mereka tampan tampan juga." Selanjutnya terdengar kekehan pelan dari Chen dan Xiumin. Ugh mereka memang menyebalkan, sama saja menyebalkannya dengan laki laki tadi! Luhan masih kesal tahu!

Chen meringis saat Luhan memukul kepalanya dengan sendok. "Dasar adik kelas kurang ajar!"

"Astaga Lulu! Jangan memukul kepala kekasihku! Kau tidak apa apa kan Chennie?" Xiumin langsung mengusap kepala Chen yang baru saja dipukul oleh oleh Luhan. Sementara Chen hanya membuat raut wajah kesakitan yang dibuat buat sambil menjulurkan lidahnya kearah Luhan.

"Kalian menggelikan bodoh!"

.

.

.

"Woah Oh Sehun! Tadi itu kau-Woah! Benar benar _daeeeeeeeeeebak_! Kau itu murid baru disini dan kau langsung menyatakan perasaanmu pada Luhan sunbae yang terkenal-Astaga! Kau tahu kan Luhan _sunbae_ itu selaaaaalu menolak siapapun! Mau itu tampan atau tidak, dan kau-" Baekhyun langsung berhenti mengoceh saat Chanyeol memegang tengkuknya dan mengusap usapnya -itu titik sensitif Baekhyun. Baekhyun langsung menggelinjang sambil tertawa bersama Chanyeol. Sementara yang menjadi objek pembicaraan -Oh Sehun- hanya diam tanpa mendengarkan ocehan Baekhyun.

"Astaga Chanyeol, hentikan!"

Baekhyun itu cerewet. Baru saja hari ini dia memasuki sekolah ini, kelas ini dan Baekhyun tiba tiba sok akrab dengannya. Tapi Sehun tidak mempermasalahkannnya, toh dia juga lumayan untuk dijadikan teman. Ya, bersama temannya yang idiot -Chanyeol- itu.

"Kalian terlihat seperti sepasang kekasih." Chanyeol dan Baekhyun langsung menghentikan kegiatannya dan menatap Sehun.

"A-apa kau bilang? Kekasih? _Heol_ , yang benar saja aku berpacaran dengan si Yoda bodoh ini." ucap Baekhyun sambil membenarkan seragamnya yang sebenarnya tidak apa apa.

"Memangnya siapa yang mau jadi kekasihmu huh? Badan pendek seperti itu apa yang harus di-YA!" Chanyeol langsung meringis saat Baekhyun memukul kepalanya cukup keras. Sementara Sehun hanya tersenyum miring melihat kelakuan dua teman barunya ini.

"Aku tidak pendek!"

"Kau pendek!"

"Tidak!"

"Pendek!"

"Ti-"

"Park Chanyeol! Byun Baekhyun! Bisakah kalian diam? Kalian merusak konsentrasiku!" Tidak. Itu bukan Sehun. Melainkan Jung Hye In, siswi si penggila belajar. Chanyeol dan Baekhyun hanya berdecak pelan dan hanya bisa memelototi satu sama lain.

"Guys," Chanyeol dan Baekhyun langsung mengalihkan pandangannya pada Sehun. "Astaga kalian menyeramkan!"

Chanyeol dan Baekhyun langsung menetralkan lagi mata mereka seperti biasa. Baekhyun langsung duduk didepan Sehun sementara Chanyeol mengambil kursi dan duduk disamping Sehun.

"Apa Luhannie-maksudku Luhan _sunbaenim_ itu sangat populer?" Baekhyun dan Chanyeol hanya menatap Sehun sambil memandang tidak percaya dan menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Wah wah wah kau tidak tahu? Luhan _sunbaenim_ itu sangat terkenal tahu! Selain ia tampan, sikapnya juga sangat dingin kecuali pada teman terdekatnya sih. Luhan _sunbaenim_ juga sering sekali menolak setiap lelaki atau perempuan yang memintanya untuk dijadikan kekasih." Ujar Baekhyun panjang lebar

"Bahkan ia digosipkan tidak pernah berpacaran. Ya kan ByunB?" Sambung Chanyeol sambil menggerling kearah Baekhyun dan Baekhyun bersumpah ia ingin muntah sekarang.

"Benarkah? Wah itu bagus." Sehun tersenyum menang.

"Bagus apanya? Bahkan aku pernah ditolaknya didepan umum! Itu benar be-" ucapan Chanyeol langsung terhenti saat Sehun tiba tiba memotongnya.

"Apa? Kau pernah menyatakan perasaanmu juga?" tanya Sehun sambil melirik dengan tatapan tidak suka dan terkesan mengintimidasi.

"Ya. Tapi kau tenang saja lagipula-"

"Luhan itu milikku."

HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA

Suara tawa menggelegar langsung keluar dari mulut Chanyeol dan Baekhyun. Mereka tertawa sangat keras sampai sampai memegang perut dan memukul mukul meja. Bagaimana tidak? Sehun mengatakan Luhan itu miliknya, ditambah lagi ia mengatakan nama Luhan langsung tanpa embel embel 'sunbaenim'. Sehun hanya berdecak pelan.

"BYUN BAEKHYUN! PARK CHANYEOL!" Ya, sepertinya Jung Hye In mengamuk lagi.

.

.

.

Luhan memencet password apartemennya dan langsung mendorong pintu tersebut setelah bunyi 'Klik' terdengar. Luhan membuka sepatunya dan menyimpannya di rak khusus. Saat Luhan akan melewati ruang tengah, ia mendengar suara tv dinyalakan dan suara seseorang tertawa.

'Tidak menyadari kehadiranku huh?!'

Luhan menghentakkan kakinya kesal dan berjalan menuju kamarnya. Ia membanting pintu dengan kasar bermaksud agar 'orang itu' mendengarnya. Sementara 'orang itu' hanya tersenyum melihat kelakuan kekasihnya itu.

Eh?

Kekasih?

Luhan sudah mempunyai kekasih?

Ya. Ini adalah alasan Luhan selalu menolak setiap orang yang menyatakan perasaan mereka. Karena Luhan sudah mempunyai kekasih. Sebenarnya Luhan tidak menyembunyikan hubungannya, hanya saja ia dan kekasihnya berbeda sekolah jadi tidak ada siapapun yang mengetahui kalau Luhan sudah berpacaran. Kecuali orang tuanya dan orang tua kekasihnya. Bahkan Xiumin yang notabene merupakan teman dekat Luhan pun tidak mengetahuinya.

Luhan merasakan sebuah tangan melingkar di pinggangnya saat ia selesai memakai baju. "Minggir. Aku mau memasak. Aku lapar."

Luhan melepaskan pelukan kekasihnya dan berjalan menuju dapur. Sementara kekasihnya hanya terkekeh pelan dan mengikuti Luhan ke dapur.

"Lu, aku juga lapar. Buatkan aku juga ya?" Sebenarnya tanpa dimintapun Luhan pasti akan membuatkannya. Tapi, ia sengaja. Ia hanya ingin melihat, apakah Luhan masih marah atau tidak.

"Buat saja sendiri." Oh, ternyata Luhan masih marah.

"Aigoo lucunya~ kau masih marah eh?"

"Ish, lepas. Aku sedang memasak." Luhan bersusah payah melepaskan pelukan kekasihnya saat kekasihnya itu memeluknya lagi dari belakang.

"Mianhae.."

"..."

"Lulu~"

"..."

"Aku hanya ingin memberimu kejutan Lu, apa itu salah?"

"..."

Luhan hanya diam tak menanggapi perkataan kekasihnya. Ia hanya menatap masakannya tanpa menghiraukan pelukan kekasihnya.

"Lu~ jawab aku~"

Luhan memberenggut kesal saat kekasihnya itu dengan seenak jidat mematikan kompornya dan membalikkan badan Luhan dengan sekali hentak.

"Apasih?!"

"Lu, dengarkan aku dulu."

"Tidak mau."

"Luhan ayolah. Aku juga melakukan ini-"

"Karena kau ingin memberiku kejutan? Dengan meninggalkanku sendiri di apartemen tanpa memberi kabar apapun begitu?! Apa kau tahu aku hampir mati ketakutan saat hujan dan lampu listrik yang sialan itu mati, begitu hah?! Kau jahat Sehun! Kau tahu kalau aku-"

Sehun -yang merupakan kekasih Luhan itu- langsung membungkam bibir Luhan dengan bibirnya. Luhan memang cerewet saat sedang marah, ia bisa saja terus berceloteh panjang lebar jika Sehun tidak segera menghentikannya.

"Aku minta maaf Lu tapi aku kan harus mengurus kepindahanku." Ujar Sehun saat sudah melepaskan tautannya.

"Tapi tidak dengan mengacuhkan pesan pesanku Sehun!"

"Iya, iya. Aku minta maaf sayang. Maaf ya? Aku juga kan melakukan ini untukmu juga. Aku ingin melindungimu jadi aku berpindah sekolah denganmu. Aku memang ingin memberikanmu kejutan dengan cara yang kulakukan tadi siang. Kukira tadi kau akan terkejut karena melihatku berada disekolah yang sama denganmu tapi ternyata kau masih marah, meskipun aku tadi sedikit melihat wajahmu yang terkejut sih." Ujar Sehun panjang lebar. Memang, tadi Luhan sempat terkejut kenapa Sehun bisa berada disekolahnya? Tapi ia langsung berubah sinis saat ia menyadari ada Xiumin dibelakangnya. Tidak mungkin kan ia langsung memaafkan Sehun dan melakukan adegan dramatis didepan Xiumin? Hell, no.

"Tapi kan tetap saja..." Luhan menundukkan kepalanya. Ia sebenarnya bingung, ia memang masih marah pada Sehun karena demi Tuhan! Ia sangat takut gelap apalagi saat hujan. Tapi, ia juga menghargai Sehun yang ingin terus berada disisinya sehingga ia memutuskan untuk pindah sekolah, meskipun tanpa sepengetahuannya. Seharusnya, itu menjadi kesalahan double bagi Sehun. Tapi entah kenapa setiap Sehun berbuat kesalahan dan meminta maaf, Luhan pasti selalu tidak bisa berkata kata dan selalu terpengaruh.

"Oke, oke. Sekali lagi aku minta maaf hm? Aku janji tidak akan pernah meninggalkanmu sendiri lagi, bagaimana?"

Luhan hanya mengangguk lalu memeluk Sehun. Kebiasaannya jika baru saja berbaikan dengan Sehun. Dibalik sifatnya yang sangat dingin, Luhan itu sebenarnya sangat manja. Apalagi dengan Sehun, maka dari itu Sehun rasa ia perlu berpindah sekolah agar Luhan bisa selalu berada dijangkauannya. Yah, meskipun Luhan berada satu tingkat diatasnya.

"Nah sekarang lanjutkan masakanmu sayang, aku lapar~" rengek Sehun. Luhan hanya tersenyum sambil menyentil hidung Sehun dan kembali menyalakan kompornya.

Setelah selesai memasak dan makan, Sehun dan Luhan duduk disofa ruang tengah sambil memakan ice cream. Kata Luhan, itu sebagai hidangan penutup. Tidak lengkap rasanya jika tidak ada ice cream sebagai makanan penutup mereka. Maka dari itu, Luhan selalu menyiapkan ice cream didalam kulkasnya.

"Jangan terlalu sering makan ice cream Lu. Nanti kau flu."

"Tidak akan. Lagipula ice cream itu kekasihku. Aku tidak akan pernah berpaling darinya. Kekeke" Sehun mengernyit kesal. Apa apaan itu? Kekasih? Yang benar saja!

"Lalu aku siapa?" Luhan langsung terkekeh pelan saat mendengar nada rajukan dari Sehun.

"Tentu saja kau juga kekasihku."

"Aku tidak suka diduakan." Sehun melipat kedua tangannya, berpura pura marah. Luhan tiba tiba mencium bibir Sehun sekilas sehingga ada noda ice cream menempel disekitar bibir Sehun. Sehun terkejut langsung menatap Luhan yang sedang memakan ice creamnya sambil terkekeh pelan. Tumben sekali, Luhan menciumnya duluan. Saat Sehun ingin mencium Luhan kembali, Luhan tiba tiba bertanya sambil marah kembali.

"Sehun! Kenapa kau tadi melakukan itu huh?! Aku malu tahu!" Sehun mengerutkan dahinya bingung. Tapi sedetik kemudian ia langsung tahu kemana arah pembicaraan Luhan.

"Aku kan sudah bilang-"

"Tapi tetap saja aku malu Sehun~"

"Iya iya aku akan mengulanginya lagi nanti." Luhan memelototkan matanya.

"Apa katamu? Kau mau mati?" Luhan berkata sambil berkacak pinggang. Setelah ia menyimpan batang ice cream yang sudah habis tentunya.

"Tidak. Aku ingin dicium." Luhan langsung membulatkan matanya saat Sehun tiba tiba menarik pinggangnya. Luhan langsung memegang pundak Sehun dan menjauhkan wajahnya.

"Sehun tid-mmph!"

* * *

Sehun mengernyitkan dahinya saat melihat Chanyeol dan Baekhyun berpegangan tangan sambil tersenyum malu malu. Eiy, ini berbeda sekali dengan pemandangan kemarin saat mereka bertengkar.

"Hey Sehun coba tebak? Aku sudah berpacaran dengan ByunB!" Ujar Chanyeol sambil berteriak. Tentu saja semua anak dikelas menyorakinya dan Chanyeol hanya membusungkan dadanya sambil menepuk nepuknya -bangga. Sementara Baekhyun hanya menundukkan kepalanya merasa malu dengan tingkah kekasih barunya yang idiot ini.

"Astaga yeol hentikan! Kau sangat memalukan tahu!"

Sehun hanya bisa tertawa melihat pasangan baru didepannya ini. "Tuhkan apa aku bilang. Kalian itu cocok jika disatukan. Sama sama idiot"

Baekhyun langsung melotot kearah Sehun. "Aku tidak idiot!"

"Ayolah BaekB kita itu sama-"

"Kita berbeda yeol!"

"Sama ByunB!"

"Beda!"

Astaga, mereka ini sudah berpacaran masih saja tetap bertengkar. Sehun hanya bisa menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Sehunie!"

Semua anak kelas Sehun refleks melihat kearah pintu dimana seseorang sedang berlambai tangan kearah Sehun dan itu merupakan seseorang yang sangat diincar incar oleh seluruh siswa maupun siswi. Sontak keadaan kelas menjadi hening. Bahkan suara sepatu Sehun yang sedang berjalan terdengar sangat jelas.

"S-sehun. B-bagaimana-"

"Hai sayang. Kenapa kesini?"

"Aku merindukanmu Sehun~" rengek Luhan sambil bergelayut manja ditangan Sehun. Sehun hanya tersenyum sambil mengusak rambut Luhan. Padahal mereka tinggal satu atap dan baru saja beberapa menit yang lalu Luhan berjalan berdampingan dengannya.

Sehun menatap kearah teman teman sekelasnya sambil berteriak. "Guys, kami sudah berpacaran 4 tahun. Dan kami sudah bertunangan! Jadi jangan berharap lagi oke?!"

Setelahnya, terdengar suara riuh dari kelas Sehun. Apalagi Chanyeol dan Baekhyun. Bahkan setelah itu, Sehun dan Luhan menjadi couple favorit disekolah mereka

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

END

Jangan bash saya pleaseㅠㅠ saya tau ini jelek kok. Tanpa proses editing, alur kecepetan dan lain lain. Ide ini muncul aja diotak saya, karena saya kangen Hunhan dan selamanya akan tetap begitu /g wkwk. Ohya buat ff Chanbaek yang itu belum saya lanjut ya. Otaknya lagi gesrek(?) Tapi insyaallah ntar lanjut, tapi saya ga janji kapan yaaa.

So, mind to review?


End file.
